Should I Call You Isis?
by vjsimpact
Summary: Isis Cherrybomb - The name screams stripper. Read what happens when one night, he walked into the bar and caught her eye. JohnCena/OC.


She breathed in and out. She didn't think she could ever be this nervous. But she was. Her heart was racing and her legs were shaking, she listened to the music pump through her veins. Every night she got this adrenaline rush she couldn't describe, it was as though someone was injecting her with icy cold water. And she loved it. The music grew louder and louder and harder and harder. She poked her head out of the curtain and stared at all the people gathering in the room.

All with drinks, all with raunchy, horny looks on their faces, looks that she saw every night, but one caught her eye he didn't see her looking but by the end of the night, he would be seeing every single bit of her. Her heart rate suddenly slowed down, and she began to feel a bead of sweet drip down her cleavage.

Her nerves were starting to subside, they always did, she was used to it, she did this every night without fail, and the one reason she did it, was because she loved it. It was good for her, it was good for her health, it was good for her body, it was good for her sex drive and most of all it was good for her bank account.

Those were her reasons for doing what she did, like anyone would have their reasons for wanting to be a doctor, or a lawyer, it just so happened that her profession of choice, was a little more risky.

Her job wasn't easy, would you find it easy to strip your clothes off in exchanged for money? She popped her head out behind the curtain again, and looked around, she spotted the usual, business men, the usual, lawyers, stock brokers. Whatever type you could think of, they were here, but one group was different. One group sat in the front row.

With their money and drinks in hand and nervous expressions on their faces. I looked at him. Right in the eyes. I felt a rush of excitement, one I didn't get from my job. One I had never felt before, and I suddenly felt like I could do anything at all. And the feeling felt good.

He was sitting with 5 other guys, all looking as though they were horny school boys about to get their first fumble. But this one guy, something about him was making my skin tingle. I don't suppose I could lose my job for paying to much attention to one customer?

The music slowly died down, everywhere in the room grew quite, all the girls stopped and exited there stage, one girl looked at her and gave her a wink of encouragement, the lights on the stage dimmed on the pole that took centre stage, she tightened the belt on her long jacket, and tipped her hat over her left eye more, she heard those familiar words she heard every night "are you ready for this party to get really steamy? If your are ready then put your hands together for the beautiful, the sexy, ISIS CHERRYBOMB!"

The whole room erupted into cheers but she didn't exit yet, the spotlight remained on the pole. Everything was silent in the club, she walked through the curtain and all you could hear was the click of her shoes, one step…two step…three step…four.

She was standing in the spotlight her head turned from the light, her hat covering her face. She tilted her head and looked at the group of 6 men at the front, the other men around the club were always here, these guys were new. And it didn't help that the one guy, at the front had caught her attention.

Slowly she lifted her head and looked at them each one, individually until she caught his stare, his blue eyes catching her green eyes. She licked her lips. The soft guitar mix of Marilyn Manson's - Sweet Dreams started up she lifted her arms to her jacket belt, and started swaying her hips slowly, she twisted her hand around the belt and started to pull it away until it was completely undone. Turning her back on everyone she slowly dropped the jacket to the floor to reveal her barely there red lacy g-strong and red bikini top, with a huge love heart on one of the breasts.

********

Sweet dreams are made of these.  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas.  
Everybody's looking for something.

Kicking away the jacket she got slowly onto her knee's throwing her head forward so her hair came crashing down in front of her, she moved her body forwards etching closer the group in front of her, rolling her head around and with a look on her face of pure ecstasy. She leaned her head back, and brought one hand up to her breast and squeezed while she ran the other hand down her stomach. When she opened her eyes she was face to face with the guy she had been checking out all night. Leaning in close she let her tongue lick his bottom lip.

********

Some of them want to use you.  
Some of them want to get used by you.  
Some of them want to abuse you.  
Some of them want to be abused.

When the sound of a harder guitar riff, came through the speakers she thrashed her head back again standing up, she walked over to the pole she placed one hand on it and circled around it, grabbing it with the other she lifted her self completely off the floor and spun her whole body around till she was back on the floor. As the riff went on she pulled her bikini top off and threw it at the guy in the group with short dark hair and dull blue eyes. Turning around she backed her way up to the front of the stage and felt as they threw their money onto the stage, she smiled to herself. And felt her excitement grow.

Turning her attention back to the pole, she gripped onto it with both hands and turned herself upside down, she wrapped one leg around the pole and moved herself to the increasing hard sound of Manson's voice. Sliding back down, turned her body completely and laid on her back, she raised her hips high into the air and brought them back down. As the music got harder so did her thrusts into the floor.

**Sweet dreams are made of these.  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas.  
Everybody's looking for something.**

As his voice got harsher she stood onto her feet and bent over forwards, she snaked her arm underneath her and pulled her g-string down and removed it, slowly pulling it down her leg. Now she was completely naked, she paused everything in her mind for a second to look at everyone around her, their faces hard with anticipation, ecstasy and excitement at what she was going to do next. The music continued and she walked forwards and held out the g-string that she had once worn. She let it drop into the lap of her source of excitement. In her head she was doing this for him and only him. She watched as he picked it up and place it into his pocket.

****

Some of them want to use you.  
Some of them want to get used by you.  
Some of them want to abuse you.  
Some of them want to be abused.

Now she was naked and the singing had stopped she just let her body be over taken by the music and danced her sanity away, this was her speciality one day during the week she would chose a harder song and realise her extremely wild side. When the music slowed down so did she, she went to the front of the stage, swinging her legs over the side, she brought them up and put her feet on the corner of his chair between his legs, she laid on her back and began swaying her hips, lifting her back up from the floor and back down again.

Just before the song stopped she sat up and stared at the group of guys, she had a look of extreme thrill on her face, before turning her attention to him, she leaned closer and whispered into his ear "I'm going to want that g-string back" she kissed his neck leaving a lipstick stain. She got back up and made her way to the curtain to leave, she looked over to see him being pattered on the back by his friends, she stood at the curtain and just as the final riff came through the speakers she bowed, and the lights went out.

* * *

When she walked through the curtain she was greeted with hug from her friend, Angel "you did amazing out there as always"

"thanks babe, tonight has to be the best show I've done"

"we can all see why, you know the big man dislikes special attention to certain customers"

"yeah well, I wasn't I was paying special attention to the group of guys, not just him"

"lets hope he see's it that way Isis"

"he will, don't worry and I fully intend to get my g-string back from this mystery guy, but first I better put some clothes on and collect my money" she hugged her friend and made her way to the girls dressing room. That's right she was an exotic dancer, and she enjoyed it, especially when her shows go like that. 'Isis' walked over to her bag and pulled out her dress, with a plunging neckline that stopped below her belly button, rips had taken over the back, so her whole back was exposed. She grabbed the spare g-string she had packed and put it one before ruffling up her hair and setting out to find her mysterious man.

Stepping out she found herself swaying to the rhythm of the music, all the girls had taken their place on the stage again and began their routines, 'Isis' pushed her way to the bar and ordered herself and drink of straight vodka with ice. Turning her body around she began to scan the room, her eyes searching, and then she saw him talking to his friends and she also saw her underwear poking out of his pocket, he noticed her looking at him and pulled it out, waving it at her, she nodded her head and made her way to one of the private rooms.

When she walked in she moved to the stereo in the corner and turned the music on, a slow rhythmic beat began to play, when she heard the door open my heart began racing "I offer private dances you know" she put her drink on the table placed her arms at her side

"how much?"

"I don't come cheap baby, $300"

"I'm good for it" she turned round to see him smiling at her, she had only just noticed those dimples and it made her heart melt, she walked towards him and gently grabbed the front of his shirt. She eased him into the chair and pushed him into it all the while never breaking eye contact, she stood back and slowly peeled the dress away from her skin to reveal her clad in only the g-string she had put on, when she threw it away she saw him taking a breath and gulp slightly.

She walked over to him and turned her back to him, slowly lowering her self onto his lap, and began to rub herself on him, he didn't know where to place his hands so he kept them at his sides, "You got a name?"

"John"

She began to quicken her pace and grind more onto him, she felt him grow beneath her and it made her smile, she leaned into him and pushed her back and tilted it towards him, bringing her lips to his ear she whispered "John what?" leaning in she nibbled at his ear, he let out a moan before answering

"John Cena" she let out a little laugh before getting off of him and turned to face him, she straddled him facing his front she lightly lifted her chest to his face, he stared at her not being able to remove his eyes from her, to him, she was the most beautiful person he had ever met, he groaned again as he felt himself get more and more excited, and she felt it to and began groan herself "should I call you Isis?"

"You can call me Cherry,"

"that can't be your real name"

"your right, it's not, what do you do John Cena?" they both let out another groan, she could fell herself growing wet, and he hadn't even touched her yet, and he was growing underneath her. She stopped moving and grabbed his wrists so she had control of his hands, without actually making him touch her she moved his hands from her shoulders, to her breasts, down to her stomach and made them hover above her crouch, he looked down at where she had left his hands.

He stumbled his words "I'm a professional wrestler"

"that explains a lot, explains why your muscles are so big" he smiled up at her and she felt herself melt again. She moved his hands away and actually placed them on her chest, she made him squeeze her and making her throw her head back, even his light touch made her want to scream, she felt him jerk his body backwards.

"this is one hell of a dance"

"this isn't my usual John, something about you" she took his shirt off, and laid her bare flesh against him. She leaned into him and looked him in the eye "makes me want more, makes me hot" she leaned in and kissed him, he pulled his arms from her grip and put them around her back and pulled her in, deepening the kiss, she opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to began and battle of strength.

Isis continued to rub herself against him feeling herself begin to moan into him, and she could feel him more and more, she broke the kiss, and pulled herself off of him, John looked up at her, with an expression of pure lust, but disappointment that Isis had stopped, but Isis looked at him and licked her lips, she knelt down in front of him and began to lift her hands to the belt of his jeans, she undid it and began to unbutton his jeans.

John was throwing his head back in anticipation, she pulled them down with help from John, and began to pull down his boxers at the same time, she threw them away into the corner and looked up at him, she took him in her hands and began to move it up and down, slowly at first, then without hesitation she took him in her mouth and started to suck him.

John's hands moved from the arms of the chair to the back of her head, she moved her head with the help of John, up and down, faster and faster, she could feel him tensing up, so she stopped, throwing her head back she stared into his eyes, John grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into him, kissing her with one hand keeping her face against his he ripped off her g-string and began to rub her, she felt herself groaning and moving with his fingers, John took Isis by surprised when he inserted 2 inside of her, she shouted out his name and it only made him go quicker.

"oh god, John, don't stop, keep going" he covered her mouth with his own and kissed her, without breaking the kiss, she reached her hand into the drawer next to her and pulled out the condom they would need. Still without breaking the kiss Isis had managed to rip off the packaging and put on the protection, she raised her hips and sat down on him, as soon as he entered her, she had mentally come, she leaned both her hands on his shoulders and he hand placed both of his on her butt and was pulling her groin deeper onto him, she was moving her hips back and forth onto him.

She could feel something building inside her, she wasn't frigid, she had orgasms before, she was a stripper, of course she knew what was happening to her, but this was different, this was something she had never felt before in her life, it was like a small burning log fire, that was slowly becoming a lot stronger more wild, it was now a forest fire, Isis wasn't alone in this feeling either, John was feeling the exact same, he never knew it could feel this good.

They both knew this wasn't a very good idea but it didn't stop either of them, John began thrusting even deeper into her, he could feel her contracting against him, only making John want her more then ever.

Isis leaned into him and kissed him, she brought her hand to the back of his head and pulled him in more, she shouted out in his mouth, breaking the kiss she threw her body back and held onto him, John looked down at her moving herself onto him more and more. "John! I can't hold on any longer!" She let go of the scream she had been holding in for so long, her whole body shook, only bringing John to his end as well.

Slowing down his pace John let go of Isis, but she stayed sitting on his lap, he looked up at her and place a hand on her cheek "that was, amazing"

"John Cena, that was the best I ever had" she got up and started looking around for her clothes picking up the g-string hanging from John's pocket she pulled it on, and then slid the dress over he body. John was still sat there watching her, and she walked across the room picked up his trousers and handed them to him, he pulled them on and stood up, even with her heels on he towered over her.

"Tell you what John, seeing as you showed me such a good time, you wont have to pay for the dance" she looked on as he put his shirt back on, "next time your in the neighbourhood look me up, I wouldn't mind a repeat performance"

"it sure was something"

"don't you think you should be getting back to your friends? They must be wondering where you went"

"I guess so, I will defiantly look you up next time I'm here. See you later Isis"

"John... my real name is Ronnie"

"I'll look you up Ronnie" he walked over and gave her a light kiss on the lips, before turning around and walking from the private room. Isis sat down on the chair and smiled to herself.

This was defiantly not the last she had heard of John Cena.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I make this into more then a one-shot and create a story out of it? I'd love to know what everyone thinks! **

**I hope you enjoyed =D**


End file.
